Great Britain Patent No. GB717676 describes a step-up transformer for an ignition system, in which a circuit element controlled by a vibration switch in the manner of a boost converter is used to supply a spark, generated via the step-up transformer, with electrical power.
PCT Application No. WO 2009/106100 A1 describes a circuit configuration designed corresponding to a high-voltage capacitor ignition system, in which energy stored in a capacitor is conducted, on the one hand, to the primary side of a transformer and, on the other hand, to a spark gap via a bypass having a diode.
U.S. Patent Appl. Pub. No. US 2004/000878 A1 describes an ignition system in which an energy store on the secondary side, including multiple capacitors, is charged in order to supply a spark generated with the aid of a transformer with electrical power.
PCT Application No. WO9304279 A1 shows an ignition system including two energy sources. One energy source transfers electrical power via a transformer to a spark gap, while the second energy source is situated between a terminal on the secondary side of the transformer and the electrical ground.
German Patent Application No. DE102013218227A1 describes an ignition system, in which a high-voltage generator generates an ignition spark, which is subsequently supplied with electrical power and maintained by a boost converter.
Ignition systems for internal combustion engines are based on a high-voltage generator, for example, a step-up transformer, with the aid of which power originating from the vehicle battery or from a generator is converted into high voltages, with the aid of which a spark gap is supplied in order to ignite a combustible mixture in the internal combustion engine. For this purpose, a current flowing through the step-up transformer is abruptly interrupted, whereupon the energy stored in the magnetic field of the step-up transformer discharges in the form of a spark.
According to the present invention, the method may be improved with respect to multiple parameters by a suitable influence of the interaction between the primary voltage generator and the boost converter. However, there are still no proposals known in the related art for the corresponding control. It is therefore an object of the present invention to satisfy the above identified need.